The New Titans
by shinobi54
Summary: 10 years after the series' end most of the world's meta-Humans, heroes and villains alike have been forced, however now a new threat is forcing the titans out of hiding and is bringing with it friends and enemies, old and new, to face an enemy that aims to destroy all meta-humans once and for all.


**Disclamer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The New Titans

Chapter 1/prolouge

The man grabed the woman's purse and started to back away, his face mostly shrouded by the darkness, still pointing his gun at her,he spoke. "And don't even think about calling the police." he then turned and ran the other way. the woman then slumped down the wall she had been pressed against and began to cry.

The mugger continued to run down the street but stopped when he saw what looked like a hooded figure leaning against a street light. "Get outta my way." the man snarled. The Hooded figure looked up revealing a face covered by a hockey mask. The mugger not looking impressed in the slightest point his gun at the boy. "I Said Move." The boy didn't move, instead he simply brought one of his hands out of his pockets and began making a small swirling motion with his fingers. the mugger stood dumbfounded by what he was seeing. This kid couldn't possibly be this stupid could he? As the boy slowly began moving his hand faster the street lights nearby began to flicker as the electricity began to flow out of them and coalesce in his hand and form in to a ball of swirling energy. The mugger, now clearly frightend, fired a round at the masked boy, The boy moved quickly using the energy in his hand to form a shield, deflecting the round and quickly adjusted his stance, reforming the energy back into it's ball form and used his forward momentum to launch the ball forward. His energy bolt hitting the mugger squarely in the chest knocking him off his feet and causing him to drop both the gun and the purse. The masked boy walked up to the mugger who was now gasping for air and began to speak in a mocking tone. "Don't give me that, all I did was knock the wind out of you." The mugger looked up. "Who are you?" The boy responded. "you can call me Conduit. Remember that, it'll be important someday." He picked up the purse and moved quickly to head back to where he had last seen the woman.

The woman looked up at the masked hero as he approched, purse in hand. but rather than appearing grateful the woman appeared scared, possibly more than she had when she was being robbed.

"Stay back!" she shreiked. Conduit put his hands up in mock surrender. Easy there, I'm just trying too..."

However the moment he brought his hands up the woman immediatly flinched back and ran away screaming that a monster was attacking her.

"..Help..You." Conduit said, half heartedly trying to finish his sentence.

Conduit stood for a moment, a little bit taken aback at what just happened, after he took a moment, he sighed and then turned and began to walk away, tossing the purse to the side. He removed his mask and pushed down his hood revealing a Boy with blonde hair and Blue eyes, his name was Isaac Reed.

a while Later, Isaac sat alone on a roof top overlooking the East side of Jump city,as the sun rose Isaac began to think back to how things got to be so messed up. The city had once been one of the biggest havens for Meta Humans, Be they heroes or villains. But those days were long gone. Both heroes and villains had been branded Threats to national security and had either been forced into retirement or eliminated entirely.

Isaac's train of thought was broken as his phone began to ring. He answered and a girl's voice could be heared on the other end of the line. "Isaac, I need you to meet me at the square in an hour." Isaac responded "Sure, what's going on?" The girl sounded rushed as she spoke. "Wayne enterprises is setting up something big, you need to come check this out." Isaac glanced down at his watch. "Alright, be there soon." The girl hang up and looked up at the stage Where Dick Grayson, the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises was going to be making his speach. However unknown to her a figure dressed in a high tech black uniform was peering out the window of a nearby building, a voice came though the figure's headset, the voice was masked by a static that made it sound more machine than man "Have you confirmed the target will be attending?" The figure responded in a voice that sounded equally robotic "affirmative." "Then ready your squad, I will let you know when you have clearence to proceed." the figure turned and nodded to three others each wearing similar uniforms. "Operation is go."

**(Alright so that was the first chapter, hope it was at least decent. I know the titns themselves weren't in it but this chapter was mostly to set up the setting, at least one of them will be front and center next chapter. There will also be less obligitory backstory in the next chapter, I criticism is welcome.)**


End file.
